MoWKnights Wiki
Welcome to the MoWKnights Wiki Ministry of War (MoW) is the world's most sophisticated browser game, with unparalleled graphics and gameplay. MoW is a true MMORTS. Organized and created by: Peach (Closed Beta Tester, Reborn and Ambush) Themo (Closed Beta Tester, Ambush) ::::::: Drew (CivWars, Reborn, and Ambush) OkSouthPaw (Reborn) Yukon Don (Closed Beta Tester, Reborn) Learn which civ you would do best at. There are four civilizations each with their own benefits. You will first have to pick which that best suits you. Click on one of the above pictures (civilizations) to learn about their bonuses and special troops! Beginners Guide Leveling your hero. EXP Boosts and Production Boosts Glory Hero Monument Age Progression Hero You can recruit Heroes in your Tavern. Every hour, the tavern refreshes, but you have to look into the tavern to make it refresh. Meaning, the timer will count down again once you click it. This way, you don't miss any good heroes, but it may take more time to get a good hero. A higher level tavern gives more heroes per refresh. Whether or not a higher level tavern has a higher chance per slot for a better hero, or each slot has the same chance for a better hero has not been tested or confirmed. There are 4 colors that a hero can be. In order of worst to best, they are: WHITE, GREEN, BLUE, and PURPLE. White is the worst and Purple is the best. The better color, the more increase in attribute points a hero gets every time he/she levels up. That is a big difference for higher lvl heroes. When a White hero levels up, he/she only gets 4 attribute points for you to add. A Blue hero, on the other hand, gets 8 attribute points for you to manually add per level up. Your starter Blue hero only gets 7 attribute points per level up though, until you use the Hero Evolution Badge to turn him/her Purple. Attributes Gear Hero Skills Bosses Lightning Guards Yeti Missionary You can recruit your first Missionary when you reach Dark Age and have built your Holy Place. Located in the second tab of your tavern. Missionary Attributes Leveling Missionary Purposes Merchants You will first be able to recruit and use Merchants in Feudal Age AFTER you have built your Trade Post. You will find them in the third tab of your tavern. These you will need for a few different reasons, one being to make you some much needed gold that you will need for hiring Heroes, Merchants and Missionary's, as well as researches and recruiting troops. Merchants will also make it that much easier for you to make the gold needed for your Hero Monument. And lastly, Merchants will be your source to go places to gather ingredients for Cooking Recipes. Merchant Attributes Merchant Leveling Guilds Guild Buildings Guild Skills Guild Taxes On this page you will find how many resources your guild buildings at their certain levels will consume daily. Camps/Outposts Building Camps Capturing Camps Honor System Extreme challenge Battlefield Honor Gear Pets Pet Development Life Skills Cooking Forging Miscellaneous Items VIP System Mars Temple Levers Of Fortune Auction House Random Stuff Contested Zones (CZ's) Contested Zones or CZ's are where you battle other Civilizations over the control of an area. Transporting to CZ Contested Zone City Contested Zone Steeples Carnage Category:Browse Category:Beginners Guide Category:Bosses